Palutena
Palutena also known as "Lady Palutena," is the Goddess of Light, rightful ruler of Angel Land, and patron deity of and mother figure to Pit. She is kindhearted and benevolent, as opposed to the cruel and malevolent Medusa. She serves as the leader of her army, and while she never physically aids Pit on the battlefield, she does everything in her power to support him from the sidelines. She is voiced by Ali Hillis in the English version of Kid Icarus: Uprising, by Brandy Kopp in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, and by Aya Hisakawa in the Japanese version of both games. Appearance In the original Kid Icarus, Palutena wears a light blue dress with yellow trim, with blue arm cuffs and yellow slippers to match. In addition, she also possesses a blue crown decorated with red gems, a necklace, a staff in her right hand, and a large mirror shield in her left. In Of Myths and Monsters, she wears a more simplistic white gown with a tiara that matches the hairband holding up her ponytail. In both the Super Smash Bros. series and Uprising, Palutena has the appearance of a 22-year-old woman, with long green hair that reaches down to her lower legs. She stands at around 5'9" (176 cm), and has an overall elegant and regal appearance, fitting her title as the Goddess of Light. Her main outfit is a relatively simple-looking white dress with numerous gold ornaments to accommodate it. Interestingly, many aspects of Palutena's Uprising design parallel Pit's, including the gold laurel crown, golden fibula with a red jewel in the center, vine-like patterns on the hem of her dress, brown-colored footwear, and various gold accessories. She is typically depicted wielding a gold staff with a blue handle and a mirror shield. Personality Palutena's personality is not explored much during the original Kid Icarus and in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, although the general description is that she's a "pure-hearted and kind" goddess who puts her people before her own welfare. Depicted as kind and wise, she is shown to care much about the human race and her personal army, and will go to great lengths keep them safe from harm. Despite her mature appearance, she has been shown to possess a playful and mischievous side. Palutena often teases Pit, and even purposely places him in dangerous situations in order to complete his missions. She also has a habit of saying common phrases incorrectly and using complex vocabulary that confuses Pit. Despite this, she gets along swimmingly with the angel and banters with him throughout their adventure. She is shown to be intelligent and knowledgeable, as she helps Pit identify weak points for his foes, and gives him hints for overcoming obstacles. In fact, her information is so useful to Pit that Hades sometimes calls her "Professor Palutena" or "Know-It-All Palutena" during the events of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Ultimate Story Palutena made her debut in Ultimate Story 6 alongside her servant Pit. When the heroes first met her, it was implied that she was guarding over something, but couldn't reveal what it was. During Ultimate Story 7, all of those secrets were revealed, but she never revealed them to anyone as she had made a vow of silence. Instead, others were able to figure it out. Relationships Pit Palutena trusts Pit, who is thoroughly loyal and dependable in return. They share a mutually beneficial relationship: Pit does the leg-work and Palutena guides and aids him in battle. At the beginning of Uprising, it can be summarized that she has a tendency to take Pit for granted at times. She very well could have obliterated Pit with her "Palutena Glamblaster/Super Goddess Clobberlaser" when using it to destroy Hewdraw, knowing that he was within the destructive vicinity of the attack, and she thinks nothing of using her "Monster Pheromones" to attract monsters to Pit's location, potentially risking his life as both Hewdraw heads were on the loose. However, during Chapter 22, Palutena acknowledges that Pit has made countless sacrifices, both for her and everyone else, revealing that she shares a much deeper bond with him than she lets on. In Chapters 20 and 21, she's overjoyed to see Pit who, in return, is relieved to see she's all right. When Pit is unconscious at the end of Chapter 21, Palutena is understandably distraught as she holds him, highlighting just how much she cares for him. Similarly, during Chapter 15, she mentions that she "wouldn't know what she'd do without Pit," causing Pit to remark how nice the statement is, whilst Hades and Viridi act sickened by the display. In response, Palutena simply tells them that they "wouldn't know anything about loyalty or devotion." The Centurions The Centurions are completely devoted to Palutena and will follow any order, even attacking Pit when she is under the Chaos Kin's control during Chapters 18 and 20. They are willing to risk their lives to protect Palutena, which causes the goddess to only send them into battle when it is absolutely necessary. Medusa Medusa harbors a deep hatred for both Palutena and Pit, and aims to completely obliterate them for her defeat 25 years prior to the events of Uprising. While Palutena does not appear to possess the same level of hatred for Medusa, she still resents Medusa's actions against humanity. Their feud sets the events for the first Kid Icarus. Hades The Master of the Underworld comes across as quite flamboyant, and his flirty attitude towards the goddesses appears to disgust, or at least annoy, Palutena. The goddess tolerates him during the Aurum Invasion, but makes no bones about his defeat when he is revealed to be devouring souls. Hades's attitude towards her, beyond the occasional flirting, isn't known, and he seems indifferent so long as the Goddess of Light doesn't meddle in his affairs. He often refers to her as "Pretty Palutena" or "Professor Palutena" to tease and annoy her. Viridi Viridi has a grudging respect for Palutena—revealed mostly during Chapters 20 and 21—whereas Palutena seems to respect Viridi as a goddess but is equally against her actions. During the Forces of Nature arc, Palutena clearly states that Viridi is over-stepping her domain and will pay for her actions. When not at odds over humanity, Palutena and Viridi appear to be on civil terms. Palutena's respect for her seems to grow during Chapter 22 when she realizes that Viridi was there for Pit while she was being controlled by the Chaos Kin. Palutena is also aware of Viridi's soft spot for Pit and teases her about it in Chapter 16. Dark Pit Fondly referring to Dark Pit as "Pittoo" and "quite the little scrapper," Palutena initially mentions that his existence is unnatural and he needs to be eliminated. However, Palutena seems to become more tolerant of Dark Pit and even acknowledges how having two angels is useful as opposed to just one. Palutena and Dark Pit begrudgingly set aside their differences to assist Pit in Chapter 22 when he's on the verge of dying, showing them to be civil towards one another should the need arise. They later save Pit from Hades's Belly, and Palutena is the one who grants Dark Pit the Power of Flight in the game's ending, as Viridi had granted hers to Pit. Phosphora Palutena at first seems to respect Phosphora's battle prowess, but she quickly turns antagonistic towards Phosphora when Phosphora offhandedly refers to her as "Ma'am." Palutena becomes unusually prickly, and defensively asks Phosphora if she's "trying to start something." Phosphora, on the other hand, doesn't really seem to care about Palutena at all, making the bitter feelings between them mostly one-sided. Yen Sid Princess Celestia Princess Luna Lord Death Olga (Asura's Wrath) Naoto Shirogane Kiritsugu Emiya Beelzeboss Gallery Palutena 1.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Kid Icarus universe Category:Goddesses Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Green haired Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Resurrectors Category:Shieldmen Category:Trolls Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Guardians of Order Category:Wise Characters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:The Mystic Apostles members Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Aya Hisakawa Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ali Hillis